Pertenencia
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -AioriaxShura- Shura es conquistado por la agradable personalidad de Aioria, sin embargo, al hacer el amor con el descubrira que la atraccion no es solamente parte de su relacion... si no que lo ama como jamas se imagino querer a nadie -solo lemon-


Hola!! pues muchas gracias a las personas que aun se acuerdan de mi .o.  
prometo enserio que esta semana actualizo jugando con fuego!! TOT... ya tengo mucho escrito... solo ando terminando el capi

y bueno... estaba en mi foro leyendo algunos temas, cuando encontre este fic XD... espero que les guste... .//.  
tenia ganas de escribir un lemon y me encanta esta pareja!! owo... bueno... los dejo... bsitos!!

**Pertenencia**

Percibió un peso sobre su muslo, el cual al bajar la vista, reconoció como el puño moreno del chico de enfrente, que le mostraba una bolita de papel.

Mirando en primer lugar a la profesora de inglés que escribía en la pizarra, soltó un lado del libro que antes observaba, y bajó la mano hasta su pierna, donde tomó el recado. Los dedos del muchacho cautivaron los suyos por efímeros segundos, provocando que la sangre le golpeara en las mejillas.

El pelinegro regresó la vista hacia el enfrente, desdoblando a escondidas lo que había tomado y cerciorándose que ningún chismoso pudiera enterarse de aquella comunicación. Las pupilas repasaron esa caligrafía que hizo dar vuelcos al corazón

_Debo confesar que esa fragancia tuya me distrae de los estudios._

Leyó con una sonrisa coautora, sin importarle lo mucho que la pena se acentuara en sus pómulos. Enfocó una última vez a la profesora antes de continuar su lectura

_Muero por salir de clases y poder besarte...  
¿Qué clase de embrujo utilizaste conmigo?  
No pienso, no sueño, en todas partes estas tú.  
Eh dejado de ser dueño de mi organismo_

-"Yo podría reclamar lo mismo"- Murmuró cautivado por aquella revelación, observando la nuca del moreno que le miraba por arriba del hombro

_Quiero darte algo...  
Nos vemos terminando la escuela, en la fuente_

_Con afecto  
Tu cachorro, Aioria_

Al releer el papelito arrugado, una mueca solaz surcaba sus labios; y, aunque la curiosidad lo envenenaba, únicamente debía ser paciente, por lo menos las siguientes cinco horas...

-o-.-o-

Caminando de la mano por las calles, sin importar el prejuicio de la gente ante su acción, Shura se permitía gozar del mar de sensaciones que inundaban su vientre y que producían el recorrido de hormigas por su dermis, hasta estimular el golpeteado acelerado del corazón, y la sangre que se acumulaba en sus prominencias, en un sonrojo.

Atravesaron la cerca y el jardín, con el castaño guiándole por el sendero entre la variedad de rosas y pastizales. Introdujo la llave de cobre en la cerradura y le abrió el paso.

-"No hay nadie, mis padres salieron de viaje"- Le comunicó con una sonrisa sin liberar su extremidad. La espina dorsal del mayor fue recorrida por una descarga, teniendo el repentino impulso de soltarse y comenzar a correr fuera de la casa. –"¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?"- Invitó el moreno haciéndole seña para que se acomodara en el sofá, una vez habiendo entrado a la sala

-"... N-no... gracias... estoy bien.."- Respondió con una sonrisa que en nada le ayudó a ocultar su nerviosismo.

Y es que siendo claros, un par de años de más, le otorgaban cierta experiencia a Shura; si cursaban el mismo grado de escolaridad, tan sólo se debía al tiempo que el pelinegro perdió en otras cosas vanas como los amigos o alguna pareja que ya de nada valía recordar...

Por consiguiente, aquella forma de actuar en él, no le resultaba del todo extraño.

-"Tengo que terminar algo de tarea"- Se excusó dispuesto a levantarse; mas un empuje de dos manos morenas le obligó a recargar el cuerpo en la comodidad del asiento, con el culpable de piernas abiertas, dándole la cara y un beso demandante. Como primer impulso, los dedos se abrieron paso entre la palma que se apoyaba en su pecho, tratando de despegar dicha extremidad de su cuerpo. Los labios se negaron a corresponder la muestra afectiva, aunque de a poco sucumbieron al sabor sublime de quien fuera su tentador. La boca del castaño lo cautivó hasta embriagarlo, hasta saber que el raciocino padecía ante el apetito carnal.

Y así fue. El mayor no pudo resistirse a lo que el cuerpo de su pareja quería.

La corbata dejó de adornarle el cuello. Los botones de la camisa blanquecina ya habían sido abiertos, mostrando aquél pecho español antes cubierto por la prenda. El cinturón de cuero estaba siendo retirado por las manos traviesas del menor, quien hurgaba entre el cierre ya bajado, para liberar el miembro casi endurecido de su pareja. Con sus labios acallaba gemidos y buscaba complacer al hombre que sus piernas apresaban contra el sofá.

La boca de Shura se deslizó por la barbilla del moreno, dibujando con besos la señal de propiedad sobre Aioria; deteniéndose en el lóbulo del oído que mordisqueó. Con las manos palpó la piel en su espalda, quitó el cinturón y bajó las prendas que cubrían su deseo hasta lograr tomar con las manos las voluptuosidades del castaño. Un gemido placentero fue uno de sus tantos premios.

Dos largos intrusos dentro de la ropa intima masajearon su hombría. Apoyó la nuca en el respaldo del sillón al tiempo que los dientes frontales se aferraban al labio, al sentir una humedad que friccionaba su masculinidad. Tomó la cabeza del moreno, permitiendo que el final de sus manos se perdieran entre sus cabellos, mientras él le clamaba por más y se volvía dueño absoluto de ese movimiento.

Jaló hacia sí a Aioria y le besó en los labios, sin permitirle terminar su tarea sin que fuera él quien antes le torturara. Le sentó en su pierna derecha sin despegar los bordes de la boca, de los suyos; deslizando las manos hasta terminar de desnudarle y descubrir cada rincón sensible en el cuerpo de su cachorro.

Con la mano hurgó en su hombría las partes que le hacían respirar entrecortadamente y en él, subir el tono lascivo. Con los labios recorrió el camino ya explorado de su cuello, hasta bajar al torso y hacer reaccionar las salientes con las caricias de su rosada papila. Las manos del castaño eran las que ahora se perdían entre sus cabellos, y sus labios los que suplicaban el no detener su marcha. Nuevamente, ascendió hasta su boca y calló todo sonido entrecortado con un beso, al mismo tiempo que le otorgaba a la masculinidad de su pareja, suaves caricias con la mano libre. Entre la unión de sus labios se escuchaba el producto de su pasión, mismo que fluyó a través del miembro del menor, mojando la extremidad del español.

Shura supo que el momento estaba llegando, que no aguantaría un segundo más sin marcar a aquél muchacho como suyo; por lo que tomando la cintura de Aioria entre sus manos, lo acomodó de forma tal, que la espalda del moreno quedara pegada a su pecho, mientras le penetraba y le hacia gemir de forma más sonora. Los pies del moreno se encontraban apoyados en el cojín del sofá, a un lado de las piernas del español; así, con las muslos como ancas de rana, pudo ejercer el equilibrio para moverse de arriba abajo, con la ayuda de sus brazos, permitiendo que la masculinidad de su pareja entrara a la velocidad con la que él se movía.

Mientras ambos gemían, extasiados por los movimientos realizados, Shura se sintió agradecido por haberlo conocido, por disfrutar de aquél muchacho que tantos cambios favorables había realizado en su vida.

El menor, lentamente, bajó las piernas, quedando sentado sobre su novio. El español masajeaba sus testículos con finos movimientos por parte de sus manos, en tanto sus labios besaban la nuca del moreno y el oído, susurrándole palabras cariñosas que hacia jadear al otro. Tomaron un breve respiro antes de que Shura decidiera cambiar de posición, una menos cansada para ambos: volvió a tomarlo de la cintura, mientras se movía, permaneciendo aún adentro de él, y le ponía de rodillas en el cojín, con el pecho sobre el respaldo. El pelinegro se acomodó a su lado, intentando tomar aire, antes de proseguir con el movimiento de caderas.

Aioria, en vano, intentó retener cada sonido procedente de sus labios; mas, las manos del peninsular sobre sus caderas, los ruidos de placer que este hacia y los roces contra su entrada, dificultaban su cometido. Shura le arremetía con la misma ansía que lo devoraba a él; claro, siendo precavido en no lastimar a quien le entregaba su primera vez. Con algunos movimientos de más, por parte de ambos, el momento del clímax llegó, culminando en una esencia agria, de un color entre amarillo pálido y blanquecino. Permanecieron unos segundos así: el castaño aún experimentando ese tenue dolor en su entrada, sintiendo suaves besos y mordiscos en su nuca. Al separarse, el español sintió un ligero vacío, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado con ninguna de sus otras parejas; la misma que aumentó cuando Aioria le dijo un sutil 'gracias', antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Fue así como descubrió que ese muchacho, unos años menor que él, no sólo le gustaba, si no que también había aprendido a amarlo; y es que una vez escuchó, por labios de su padre, una frase que hasta entonces comprendía '_haciendo el amor con esa persona te darás cuenta lo importante que es para ti, porque entonces aprenderás el profundo significado de la palabra 'pareja'...'_. Era verdad, ya que estando en el interior de Aioria se sentía completo; ahora que estaban cada quien por su lado, colocándose el uniforme escolar, parecía que le habían arrancado un pedazo de sí.

Shura sonrió, enamorado, contento, ilusionado, satisfecho... tantas emociones le venían en aquél instante, que era muy difícil descifrar cual de ellas producía aquella curvatura labial.

-"¿Te quedas a cenar?"- Le preguntó el ojiesmeralda, colocando los dedos sobre sus hombros y sacándole de sus cavilaciones. El español hizo una seña afirmativa, pensando que aquella noche, de considerarlo prudente, le confesaría su más reciente descubrimiento; y ¿por qué no?, quizá podrían repetir lo que sucedió aquella así como descubrió que ese muchacho, unos años menor que él, no sólo le gustaba, si no que también había aprendido a amarlo; y es que una vez escuchó, por labios de su padre, una frase que hasta entonces comprendía 'haciendo el amor con esa persona te darás cuenta lo importante que es para ti, porque entosucedió aquella tarde.

FIN


End file.
